plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day - Day 36
Summoned: |FR = A Modern Day Piñata |Objective 1 = Survive without planting on Dave's mold colonies |before = Modern Day - Day 35 |after = Modern Day - Day 37}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Modern Day - Day 36 was the 36th day of Modern Day. The player must survive whilst avoiding planting on Dave's mold colonies. Upon completing the level, the player receives a Modern Day Piñata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty Do not let the small number of waves underestimate this level, as it is very difficult and can be lost immediately. The two Imp Cannons that spawn first can launch Imps directly to the mold colonies. Zombies in each wave are also high in density and come in big waves. There are also Newspaper Zombies to deal with and Wizard Zombies to make setting up proper defenses harder. This level may take a few tries to nail a strategy down. Instant use plants are highly recommended. Waves 2 4 |zombie2 = 2 4 |note2 = First flag; 100%/7 Plant Food |zombie3 = 2 4 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 5 1 3 5 |note4 = Second flag |zombie5 = 1 5 |note5 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = 2 4 2 3 4 |note6 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Wall-nut **Primal Sunflower **Snapdragon **Lava Guava **Ghost Pepper **Gold Bloom **Imitater *On the 4th column, plant Twin Sunflower on the 1st, 3rd and 5th row *On the 5th column, plant Snapdragon on the 1st, 3rd and 5th row *On the 6th column, plant Primal Wall-nut on the 1st, 3rd and 5th row *On the 4th column, plant Lava Guava on the 2nd and 4th row. This must be completed by Imp Cannon exploded. This is the most crucial step. Otherwise Imp will destroy your defense *The rest is easy Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Snapdragon (Cold Snapdragon if you have it) **Sunflower **Primal Wall-nut **Gold Bloom **Primal Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb, Bombegranate, or Grapeshot #Plant a Gold Bloom. #Plant a Snapdragon on the third row, fourth column #Plant two Sunflowers in front of the Snapdragon and two on first and fifth rows on the same column. #Plant more Snapdragons on second and fourth rows, fourth column. #Once the first wave comes, plant your instant-use explosive on third row, ninth column. #Build up defenses with your defensive and plant some Primal Potato Mines in front of zombies. #Once the second flag comes, plant your instant-use explosive on fourth row, ninth column to take out the large number of Wizard Zombies and Imp Cannons and plant Snapdragons near the other. Then block them with Primal Wall-nuts to stall Wizard Zombies and keep other zombies from eating them. #Keep planting Snapdragons wherever you need them and then repeat the sixth step once the final wave comes. Strategy 3 :Created by *''Notes:'' This strategy is ideal for those who can't purchase any Premium items be it paid or in gems. For those who are able to buy an extra slot, you can use any plant to your liking that will make it easy for you. *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower or Sun-shroom, Sun-shroom might be a better alternative **Puff-shroom **Iceberg Lettuce **Primal Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Infi-nut **Shadow-shroom #Plant a column of Primal Sunflowers on the 8th column. #Plant 2 Puff-shrooms on the 4th and 5th columns on the rows where the Imp Cannons are. Freeze one of the cannons with Iceberg Lettuce to buy time. Plant Infi-nuts immediately after the Puff-shroom. Plant some more Primal Sunflowers on the 4th column now. #Plant a Primal Potato Mine between the Imp Cannons. Plant a Shadow-shroom on the 3rd row, 4th column. Guard it with an Infi-Nut. #Place a Cherry Bomb on where the zombie bearing the Plant Food is. Save the Plant Food on the Shadow-shroom until another zombie bearing the Plant Food enters the field. #Place Primal Potato Mine adjacent to where an Imp Cannon is. Place a Cherry Bomb on the other Imp Cannon. Keep placing Puff-shrooms to delay the zombies' progression. #During the final wave, use the Plant Food on Shadow-shroom. The 2 Wizard Zombies remaining can be destroyed by Cherry Bombs or Puff-shrooms. Strategy 4 (Spear-mint strategy) *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (at least lvl 3) or #Plant a column of Primal Sunflowers on the 8th column, and 3 more at column 4, rows 1,3,5. #Use iceberg, puff shroom, and primal wall nut to stall the imps. Freeze the imp cannons. Plant a mine between the 2 cannons. #When the first wave comes all 8 sunflowers should be planted. So dig up those sunflowers at the 8th column and plant a wall nut. Take note of the imps stalled beforehand, use hurrikale to blow'em back and dig up the wall nuts for sun refund. Plant the guacodiles if needed. #During the second wave, plant spearmint (hopefully all 5 primal wall nuts are already planted). #Continue stalling the zombies, but eventually dig up a wall nut and plant a mine when you see bucketheads and newspapers coming. #During final wave, 1 column of guacodiles should be present. Use the puff shrooms/ lettuce to distract/stall the wizards. #Note that no plant food has been used, so player can use them on primal sunflowers. Gallery Nick Archer MD - Day 36.png|By MD36.png|By Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 36's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)